


Coming to Terms

by Hawkens



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Dorian Has Issues, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Bashing, Iron Bull is Amazing, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkens/pseuds/Hawkens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Kink Meme post.</p><p>Iron Bull and Dorian Pavus are in an established relationship. During one of their "play" sexual sessions, something Bull says is a trigger for Dorian. They stop mid-session to work through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more than dubious consent between Dorian and an Original male character from his past. It is that character that the gay bashing comes from.

"This is exactly how you want this, how you need this..." Iron Bull lets out a heavy breath along with the words. He finally has Dorian exactly where he wants him, tied securely to his bed, and he doesn't intend to let him go.

Currently Iron Bull is straddling his head, one arm gripping the wall above the bed and his other hand wrapped around his thick fully erect dick as he rubs it over Dorian's pretty mouth. "Always so clever...but I know what you really need, mageboy."

He can feel the electricity in the air - almost literally. But he trusts Dorian with it, just as Dorian trusts him with so much in return. A moan is the mage's reply, his soft pink tongue darts out to rub against him but Iron Bull forces himself to pull just out of his reach. "Tease." Dorian accuses, thrusting upward towards Bull to no avail. His eyes glint playfully, "If I had known that you were going to be all talk-"

Not allowing him to finish, Iron Bull takes himself firmly at the base and forces his way between Dorian's lips, moaning gutturally at the feel of the mage gasping and sputtering around him even as he willingly opens up and takes him down. The hot, wet, tight suction as well as the sight of Dorian laying beneath him, hair messy, tied down and mouth full of his dick, causes Bull to moan loudly and fully, feeling his cock swell even larger in Dorian's pliant mouth.

"That's it...That is it, such a good boy..." he moans lowly before catching himself. Right, he wanted it rougher this time, well Iron Bull could do that. Squeezing his thighs, Iron Bull pulls himself up a little more so he's literally above Dorian and thrusts sharply with his hips, gritting his teeth with the effort of trying to hide how fucking amazing Dorian is and how close to cumming he already feels.

He moves his hand to grip Dorian's hair and holds it tightly as the mage's beautiful eyes meet his own. He forces himself to smirk down at him, feeling a tremor shake the body below him. "You were made for this, mage. Your existence...this is what you were built for, so fucking perfect at all, my perfect cocksucker."

As soon as the word escapes his mouth Bull can tell something is wrong, very wrong. Dorian's body stills beneath him and only his mouth keeps moving, still sucking, but far less enthusiastically. Most importantly, Bull sees the light disappear from them seconds before Dorian closes his eyes.

He certainly doesn't need his Ben Hassrath training to tell he hit a trigger.

Despite the shake of the mages head and his continued sucking, Iron Bull grits his teeth, holds Dorian's head down and quickly pulls out. Within seconds he frees Dorian from his bindings and wraps his arms around him, holding him close and running a soothing hand up and down his back. Dorian leans into his touch and for many moments they simply sit and breathe together, Iron Bull masterfully ignoring his still aching dick.

After a time, Dorian whispers a soft, "I'm...I'm sorry."

He has buried his head into Bull's chest and the Qunari has to lift his chin with a finger so their eyes meet. He speaks gently, but firmly. "Dorian, you never _never_ have to apologize to me. I just...I'm glad I was looking at you, Kadan, you know you could have sent cold into the air. We've discussed your way out when your mouth is full..." Seeing Dorian lower his head again, Bull quickly goes on, "I know it's new to you and I understand why you didn't, but...I'd rather stop than hurt you."

"It...it wouldn't have hurt me." Dorian protests, lifting his head. "It is, it was, stupid. Childish. I thought I was over it, I _should_ be over it."

He sounds so disappointed in himself that it breaks Bull's heart, but he can't know how to properly reply, yet. After another few moments of silence, he speaks softly. "Dorian? Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely, Bull, you know I do." Dorian replies with a low sigh and continues before Bull can ask. "You...you want to know what it was, don't you?" He smiles a little, pulling away, "It's okay, I know you do. And considering what just happened it wouldn't really be fair to deny you your curiosity."

"I hope you know it is a lot more than just curiosity." Bull replies with a frown. Dorian loves to underplay how important his emotions are, Bull is more than aware of that. But he can't really believe that _Bull_ feels that way...

"I know." Dorian sighs, sitting up a little straighter and rolling his head back along his shoulders, stretching his arms and nodding. "And it's okay, I will tell you, just...just know that I am aware it's stupid and I'm being stupid, okay? So you don't...you don't have to lecture me after wards about my ill-advised youthful mistakes."

Iron Bull simply stares at him in return, waiting patiently, until the mage sighs and begins to tell him the story.

\-----

"Word on the street is that you, Pavus, are a lock for Magister Alexius' apprentice."

The words are directed at him spitefully but Dorian can't help but smile, pleased with himself. He was a full two years younger than most of the graduating mages at the academy and he was going to get the apprenticeship of the most sought after Magister in the entire Imperium. "It's true, Shrin, and I have to say, jealousy doesn't look good on you, we can't all be the best after all."

Coughing in surprise, Dorian finds himself bodily forced into an empty classroom, thrown unceremoniously into a desk as Shrin busies himself with locking the door. Rubbing his knee, Dorian rights himself with an incredulous look at the older boy, "What is this? Going to beat me up and steal my lunch money? Is that what this contest as reduced you to?"

"Not at all." Victor Shrin replies with a sneer, "I just wanted to confirm another, different word on the street, and figured it was best to do in private."

Forcing down any feelings of nervousness, Dorian forces himself to laugh as he crosses his arms. "Is this to be a seduction then, is it? I'm sorry to say that you're really not my type, a crushing blow to you I expect, but you will survive."

The other boy does not seem to be amused by the statement though he does smile there is no humor in his eyes. "No, not seduction at all, Pavus, I doubt you'd need it." The smile turns uglier as he continues, "Word from _Tyrus_ suggests you don't need any encouragement at all."

His own smiles freezes on his face at the mention of that name. "Ah." Dorian replies instead, mind racing, stomach bunching in knots. "Well. You can't...believe everything you hear." He continues carefully, mentally kicking himself. He should have known better, if he had only waited, if he had only been able to control himself until he was away from this damn school where _everyone_ was on a first name basis with _everyone_ and word could so quickly and easily reach his father's ear...

"Indeed you cannot." Victor surprisingly agrees with a nod, taking another step closer to Dorian and smiling again when Dorian takes a step back. "Someone of your...lineage, at least deserves the benefit of the doubt to clear his name of being depraved."

"How...kind of you..." Dorian replies when Victor seems to need a reply, unsure of where this is going, hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"I thought so." And that smile is back. "So, we are going to do a little thing called the cock suckers test."

Wrinkling his nose in distaste at the name, Dorian breaths out lowly trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Must we? I'm not interested, can't we just leave it at that?"

"I'm afraid not..." Victor replies with a shake of his head and feigned care. "I know how much you care about Tevinter, Dorian, and how much it would mean to you to be able to clear your name. One could only imagine the shame it would bring house Pavus...not to mention what Alexius would think to learn of his soon to be apprentice."

And if that wasn't just twisting the knife. Dorian's shoulders drop and he shakes his head. "Fine. Yes. You're right. I would want to do whatever it takes to stop _lies_ like that spreading and ruining my life for no reason." Squaring his shoulders, Dorian meets Victor head on and looks him straight in the eye. "I will pass whatever test you have for me. What do you want me to do?"

Victor smiles as though he has heard the magic words. "Get on your knees."

Biting his lip, Dorian hesitates before doing so. "I thought...this was supposed to prove that I'm _not_ gay? How is getting on my knees in front of another man supposed to show that?"

"Well if you're not _gay_ you won't _like_ it, obviously." Victor sneers at him as Dorian's face flushes. "Obviously, if you're not a cock sucker, this won't bother you at all, you'll find it disgusting but a small price to pay to clear your name, so go on." The older boy takes another two steps forward and thrusts his hips towards Dorian. "Unzip me. Pull me out."

Everything about this smelled of some kind of trap. It made absolutely no sense. And yet...at the same time it did. It was just the kind of bull shit that straight guys did to prove they were straight...wasn't it? Dorian honestly had no clue. But with the risk of Alexius...of his _father_ finding out...

Hands shaking, Dorian lifts them and tugs down the older boy's trousers. Behind the folds of fabric the soft pink head of a dick pokes through, pointing towards him. Dorian has to bite his inner cheek to keep himself from reacting. Of course he wasn't attracted to Victor, the boy was a total and complete asshole. And yet...this was the first time he was so close to a penis that was not his own. Even with Tyrus they'd only done touching, some grinding, nothing with such a...view.

"Right, that is it, very good..." Victor's voice floats down to him as though through a haze. "Lean up straighter, closer, full view, thaaaaat's it..." Dorian bites harder on his cheek as he sees Victor grip his dick and feels the head trace along his lips, which burn with the need to taste the precum left behind. _This isn't normal, this isn't right...shouldn't even be in this position...neither of us..._

Yet Dorian does not get up or walk away. He stays, obediently on his knees, even as Victor's next words make him gasp. "Open your mouth now. That's it, you're straight so what does it matter? Won't bother you, feel it push it, you spit it back out, you're straight, last moment, you're straight, goood boy."

The last words become a moan as Dorian opens his mouth and feels the head of Victor's dick slide between his lips. Inhaling through his nose turns out to be a mistake as the musky heady scent is the last straw as Dorian lets out a low whine of need. Seemingly without his consent, his lips wrap around the hot dick in his mouth, tongue rubbing and he breaks, he gives in to everything he wants and needs but never asked for...he sucks.

And whatever words of demeaning victory fly from Victor's mouth are unimportant as shame warms Dorian's cheeks even as he needfully sucks and licks at his dick and when the time comes he drinks down the other boy's cum.

\-----

"And before you say it, I know that it wasn't just me, Bull, all right?" Dorian rubs his face into Bull's chest. At some point during the telling of the story he found himself wrapped into Bull's strong and firm welcoming arms again. It made him feel safe, secure, like it was _okay_ to talk about these things. "I know that I wasn't the only dirty horrid perverse one, you can't ask a _man_ to suck on your dick and pretend that you're still only like women."

"That...is...not even _close_ to the point, Dorian." The Iron Bull's words are so harsh they startle Dorian at first, who looks into his eyes to see the anger and pain in them. For a brief moment Dorian feels his stomach drop and shame rush into him again but before he can speak, those strong perfect arms are gripping him into a tight hug. "Kadan..." Bull speaks gently, "Nothing about...what you described, was him _asking_ you to suck his dick. He manipulated, tricked and basically forced you, that is not even close to you being a willing partner. I'm so sorry."

Hugging Bull back, Dorian feels emotion welling in his chest. Bull is the first person he has ever told that story to and he had been so worried that he would think less of him. "But...I wanted it, Bull...I blew him, he put his dick in his mouth and I willingly sucked on it and when he came, I drank it all...he knew...what I was, that I..." 

Sighing, Dorian angrily rubs at his face, so wishing he could finally, one day, be _over_ this. "And I get it, right? I get that it's okay that I wanted it. If only he hadn't been such an asshole, but I am who I am...right, I like dick, got it." Scratching his nails over Bull's muscle because it felt good and because he knew Bull could take it, he went on vehemently, "It is weak. This should not _still_ bother me."

"Dorian." Iron Bull speaks his name so softly and tenderly, Dorian can't do anything but look at him as he speaks. "There is no time frame in which you should be okay with traumatic events from your past. Some things...you never get over. Some things _I_ have never gotten over. Do you think that makes me weak?"

"I...but..." Dorian tries to argue but finds he cannot so simply replies. "No. It doesn't make you weak."

This earns him a smile that warms his heart, "Right. And it doesn't make you weak either."

That moment sits between them and for a time it's enough. Dorian breathes easier and Bull's hold is comforting as he gently rocks them. Finally Dorian must ask the question, even though he knows the answer, even though he knows it's stupid...because Bull would want him to ask. Because Bull would want the chance to make him feel better. So he asks, "And...liking it...the...blowing, sucking, bottoming, the most...isn't weak?"

Bull is silent for so long that Dorian almost thinks that he hasn't heard him. And can't decide if that is good or bad. Until finally Bull response, "Dorian. Lay down on the bed on your back for me. Can you do that?"

Unsure but trusting Dorian nods and untangles himself from Bull to do as he asks, still naked and feeling more vulnerable than usual. "But Bull, what-"

A large finger on his lip silences him before trailing down his body. Closing his eyes, Dorian waits, trusting, as he feels the finger run down his neck, other fingers joining as they rub over his skin, causing him to sigh, relaxing into the touch. Slowing they dance over his skin downward, rubbing lightly over his nipples, causing him to shift as sparks of want jolt to his dick. They rub over his abdomen and thighs until finally they rest on his rapidly hardening erection.

"It is never weak to enjoy any aspect of sex." Bull confidence comforts even as the breath of his words blow over his dick and Dorian opens his eyes to see that Bull has settled himself between his thighs. "You know I am strong, Dorian, I have shown you..." 

Even though he doesn't ask for input, Dorian nods here in agreement, his heart doing that funny flip thing again when Bull smiles fully, beautifully, just for him. "And I love to suck your dick as well, Dorian. I want every part of you. I want to command and control you, I want to lick and suck and worship you and your body. I want to make you laugh and I want to make you moan. None of this is embarrassing or wrong as long as it is something we both want...Do you...want thiiis?" 

Bull hold out the last word as he blows a warm breath over Dorian's dick that makes him writhe, hips straining upwards towards him. "Ohhhh Maker fuck yes I do Bull, I-"

"Then it is _my_ pleasure." And with that Bull swallows the head of Dorian's dick into his lips, Dorian's moaning growing louder as the Qunari's skillful tongue wraps around him, rubbing and sucking.

"Fuuuck, Bull, you're so...fuuuuuucking oh god, Bull, you're so...fucking, perfect...yeees, just that..." Dorian moans loudly, flinging a hand downward to rest on Bull's horn rubbing and petting encouragingly as the Bull takes his dick in deeply. He feels himself hit against the back of Bull's throat and slide down a little before Bull pulls back just enough to rub him back there, moaning.

All the sensation combined with Bull's hand creeping over and rubbing and squeezing his balls gently has Dorian tugging harder on the Bull's horns. "Fuck, I'm not going to-I'm going to cum, Bull!" he tries to warn in time, but Bull does not back down and in a matter of seconds, Dorian is cumming hard down his throat.

The orgasm shakes his body hard, tremors sizzling through him and it's with a delayed reaction that he realizes he's sending waves of heat through his palm to the Bull's horns. Embarrassed he pulls his hand back, groaning as it causes the Bull to moan, that talented tongue sweeping over his dick, cleaning him off before he pulls off.

Bull collapses next to him, flinging an arm over him and it's with a start that Dorian realizes the Bull has cum as well. Apparently he had been bringing himself off by rubbing against the bed while he blew Dorian. The thought that he could cum just from that, and from blowing Dorian, brought that warm lusty feeling back through him.

Still..."You know...I could've...taken care of that...for you..." Dorian pants, leaning down with his hand and rubbing it over Bull's spent dick, cleaning off his cum.

"You did, Kadan...that fire trick...and oh fuck are you - ?" Before Bull could even finish asking the question, Dorian had brought his cum filled fingers to his own lips and licked them clean, causing the Bull to moan lowly. "Daaamn that's so hot..."

Dorian smiles at him drowsily and kisses his forehead gently. "As are you...but you are my horny and dirty cocksucker..." Dorian feels a sense of pride at being able to say the word now and he sees the flush of pride in Bull's face that makes his heart feel that funny thing again.

"Damn right I am, Dorian. You bet your fuckable ass and mouth."

And so they both drifted to sleep arms wrapped around each other, both having learned and experienced a little more than the night before, having brought them even closer together.


End file.
